1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foot massager and, more specifically, to a device for massaging the feet of a person and which provides relief to other body parts through the concept of reflexology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot massaging devices are well known in the prior art. In general, most foot massaging devices use a vibrational mechanism to massage the bottom of one's foot. Unfortunately, present foot massaging devices have not been very satisfactory. These prior art foot massaging devices do not provide an effective massaging pattern to make them beneficial to fully provide a soothing and relaxing effect.
Another problem with prior art foot massaging devices is that current foot massaging devices only massage and provide relief to the bottom of one's foot. The concept of reflexology involves the relief of stress in various parts of the human body by vigorous stimulation of specific areas located on the sole of the foot. For example, the area of the big toe is associated with relieving sinus problems. The area at the ball of the foot is associated with stomach disorders. Each specific area of the sole of the foot is connected to a different organ of the body according to those who practice reflexology. Present foot massaging devices do not give an adequately deep tissue massage to all the specific reflexology points of the sole of a users foot.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved foot massaging device. The improved foot massaging device must overcome the problem associated with prior art foot massaging devices. The improved foot massaging device must be able to provide relief to other body parts through the concept of reflexology.